


You Make Me Smile

by Bureshii



Series: Types of Kisses [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff and Angst?, Forgive Me, Haven't read the manga, Introspections?, M/M, Out of Character, Sorry Not Sorry, There's a question, coz my work is questionable, mentions of fucking?, so details in BW are shitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bureshii/pseuds/Bureshii
Summary: An Eskimo Kiss.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Series: Types of Kisses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050089
Kudos: 22





	You Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> All the titles on this series are so fucking corny, I know but I don't have any other choice since that was the meaning on the article and I want to stick with it (╥_╥)
> 
> Eskimo Kiss: basically rubbing the tip of each other's nose. 
> 
> More rants on end notes since I have no one to rant on.

Two figures sat close and are huddled on the rooftop illuminated by the brightness of the stars as the pair admired the nightsky.

They sat on a comfy blanket with Kuroro's arm wrapped around Kurapika's shoulder, protecting and holding him close as much as the space would allow them as the younger closed his eyes and leaned his golden crown on the older's broad shoulder, trusting and seeking for an indescribable comfort.

Not because the weather was quite cold.

No. It's something far more deeper than the physical chills you feel on the breeze of an evening cold.

Rather, he felt cold from all the harsh realities he had come to hold and his mind, numb from the chaos and confusion of his heart once coated with vengeance and filled with pain, longingness and questions.

Now all he felt was fear and hope.

Fear for what his clan would have thought about him cuddling with their murderer out for the beauty of their eyes and hope because now that his mission was clear, perhaps it's time to heal now and move on. 

Never forget but coming in terms. 

_Looking back, he may have not cleared the Phantom Troupe directly aside from the brute, large man with a loyalty bigger than his brain and Pakunoda who have high regards for their danchou even more so than her own life (and he wasn't even sure if the blonde counts since she was given a choice, or was she?), he thought that was enough._

_Albeit deep inside, he knows it still wasn't. It still feels wrong and for many reasons. A lot are still need to be addressed._

_But his friends made him realized that now is not the time and bringing a peaceful rest for his clan was the utmost priority than those criminals._

_They're right. He could never bring back the eyes of his clan again if he ever died on the very slaughterers of his clan, which he vowed he wouldn't._

_Not until he got the justice his clan deserved._

_For now, he'll concede but that doesn't mean he won't fight back if the troupe mess with him again._

_Plus, it seems Hisoka was more than glad to do the job anyway._

_In fact, he rather did it splendidly._

_Kurapika had known about the devastation that the creepy magician and the leader of the murderous thieves had made on the Heaven's Arena from Mizaistorm mentioning it once. Despite him being part of the HA, he never really knew about the news perhaps because he doesn't really care._

_By then, he already knew that Chrollo managed to find a nen remover when he felt an odd movement from the chains wrapped around his heart._

_A feeling of something loss._

_He could only surmised by how thirsty Hisoka was for Chrollo's blood, he must have helped him hire a nen exorcist to get rid of the curse and as a payment they would have to duel, a deathmatch on Heaven's Arena._

_The blond got a little curious on as to how devastating the match was that guaranteed such notice from the Hunter's Association but he kept it to himself._

_When he was given a considerable amount of break, he immediately nodded, thanked his employer and went straight to his room to plan for his personal goals as well as search if there were any videos of their battle._

_Of course it was never for a rest as it is only for the dead and one could never know when either one of those would come out alive and God knows attack or preyed him. Hisoka for letting him believe that he could have his moment with the troupe leader basically trolling him and Chrollo for obvious reasons._

_He better be prepared._

_Despite the loss and damage the Heaven's Arena suffered, somehow it was still able to upload a full video of their fight. Not only that, millions of videos actually came up which some are clips from their fight and others are the last moments of the poor audiences who unfortunately lost their lives for the thrill of watching a deathmatch._

_The blond activated gyo to understand better. He had never seen Kuroro in a combat before and seeing him on the screen really gave him an idea why he is the leader of one of the notorious band of thieves and murderers, Genei Ryodan. It made Kurapika livid but even he could not deny the man's intelligence and skill. Hisoka's talent was also clearly on another level of his own, having able to keep up with the other although he couldn't seem to inflict even a bit of scratch which made it painfully clear that Chrollo did not step the Arena a little bit unprepared._

_He watched how Chrollo went to stab the referee with some antenna and attacked Hisoka which he was able to counter. He could not believe how that poor excuse of a human was able to control hundreds_ _of people coming right towards the pink haired man. He had come to learn that he had an ability of a sun and moon tattoo that could result for a bomb, a bookmark, and an ability to clone any things. On top are still the hundreds of hatsus he had on that book. It was honestly infuriating. Half of the crowd now were chasing after Hisoka and the other half were either bathing in the blood or running for their lives. Everything's a mess and not to mention, disgusting. For a moment the screen went red and the Kurta idly thought of that implication. He caught Chrollo on the screen joining the other puppets on striking Hisoka who already went down. Rolling his eyes, he skipped forward and by then, Chrollo was nowhere but all the puppets were already exploding and he could barely make out Hisoka on the center, bloodied with some body parts missing. Some bodies were covering the magician and if he wasn't wrong, he must have died due to suffocation._

_It made him feel sick. Using the innocent bystanders like they were just some kind of ammunition. Was it too much to ask if he hoped that both of them die? Obviously, it's very unlikely and while he doesn't have any issues with the magician, he wasn't fond of him too. He practically felt nothing, not even a scant of sympathy for in his opinion, he was clearly asking for it. Albeit, it also wasn't thrilling to see the spider head winning._

_What the blonde missed was that he's partially wrong about the thief winning._

_Kurapika shut off his phone and slid it back to the pocket of his pants._

_He must be extra careful and on guard now that the Ryodan are back and would possibly hunt him down. A lot are served right under his mouth and one more dish would be more than what he could chew so he'll have to clear some dishes before adding some new._

_He went out of his room to think and possibly gather some useful informations. A thought knocked on his mind but as fast as the knocked, he knocked it out._

_What are the odds of them meeting in the Black Whale's game of survival?_

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually planning to make this a one shot like totally one chaptered but I'm itching to share this shitty work and I just couldn't finish all of it today sooo yeah lmaooo
> 
> I have no idea with the technicalities of writing whatsoever sooo I don't have any idea with what I am doing. Lol
> 
> *hids behind the modules*


End file.
